Réchauffer son cœur
by Megelil
Summary: Les nuits dans le Cratère sont plus fraiches que ce à quoi Théo s'attendait en quittant la chaleur de son académie. C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit tombé sur un pyromage en chemin. Le pyromage en question aimerait bien avoir son mot à dire dans toute cette histoire. Thelthazar.


_J'avais prévu de repasser faire un petit coucou à la communauté bien plus tôt, mais j'étais aux prises avec le boss final de la fin de mes études depuis quelques semaines, du coup j'ai passé mon temps dans les REVISIONS. Maintenant que je suis officiellement en vacances, je suis de retour. Vous m'aviez manqué, les gens ! Du coup me voici voilà avec un one-shot Thelthazar parce que j'avais besoin d'écrire un peu après ce moment de stress intense et maitnenant en attendant les résultats (que quelqu'un me file une corde putain)._

* * *

 **Titre :** Réchauffer son cœur

 **Auteur :** Megelil (Mé-d-gé-lil)

 **Disclaimer :** Le dessin de couverture appartient à la talentueuse Sorina. Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps d'une fiction, tout comme les personnages d'Aventures et leur univers. Mes écris ne m'enrichissent que de la possibilité d'exposer mes délires aux yeux de tous. Pour ce qui est des fautes, je n'ai aucun Beta-Lecteur. Si certaines vous piquent vraiment trop les yeux, n'hésitez pas à les relever, je m'en occuperais le plus vite possible.

 **Genre :** Romance (Slow burn, mais très lent. Genre ampoule à basse consommation), Fluff, Humour (?).

 **Couple :** Thelthazar

 **Timeline :** Pré-Aventures

* * *

Il y a de cela quelques mois, à l'occasion d'un alignement bien particulier des planètes (car il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen possible que le surnaturel pour expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé), Balthazar avait croisé la route d'un paladin de la Lumière. Mauvais présage, donc, pour le jeune demi-diable qui avait fui l'académie des mages il y a quelques mois de ça, après une dispute particulièrement animée avec l'un de ses tuteurs.

Alors qu'ils abordaient la notion de corruption magique, un commentaire particulièrement acerbe sur les enfants nés de l'union interdite d'un Diable et d'une Humaine avait fait tiquer Balthazar. Forcément, s'entendre traité de bâtard maléfique qui méritait la mort, par un vieil homme à moitié sénile, alors qu'il cuvait encore à moitié son vin après une soirée animée, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de débuter la journée. Le pyromage savait au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait pas dû soupirer aussi bruyamment. Lever les yeux au ciel avait peut-être aussi été une assez mauvaise idée.

Le professeur s'était empressé d'inviter Balthazar à exprimer son mécontentement à haute voix, histoire d'en faire profiter l'ensemble des étudiants. En temps normal Balthazar avait déjà du mal à ravaler sa langue : autant dire qu'il n'était pas exactement dans les conditions les plus favorables lorsqu'il attrapa à deux mains la perche tendue par le vieil homme et qu'il s'appuya contre sa table pour se redresser sans trop chanceler.

Malgré le voile de l'alcool, le mage n'ignorait pas qu'il venait de se mettre dans une position plus que délicate.

* * *

Officiellement, il n'était que Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, fils d'une famille modeste mais respectable, habitant dans une bourgade tout aussi respectable du Cratère. Ses parents, d'humbles boulangers, travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour permettre à leur fils doué de magie d'étudier dans la prestigieuse académie des mages. Son paternel n'était peut-être pas son père biologique, mais il l'avait élevé comme son propre fils et n'aurait sans doute jamais avoué au jeune mage qu'ils ne partageaient pas de lien de sang, s'il n'avait pas un jour eu à expliquer à un jeune Balthazar paniqué, la nature de la voix qui le narguait du fond de son crâne. Sa mère l'avait enlacé tendrement sans un mot, les soubresauts de ses épaules trahissant des sanglots silencieux, tandis que son père avait passé une main enfariné dans ses cheveux, prenant garde à ne pas coincer les cheveux de son fils autour des cornes qui avaient poussé sur son crâne sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il avait appris ce qu'il était réellement ce jour-là, mais il avait aussi compris à quel point ses parents tenaient à lui. L'encourageant doucement à reprendre son calme, son père lui sourit tranquillement malgré les crocs qui ornaient sa dentition. Le pyromage aimait ses parents avec ardeur et s'était promis de tout mettre en œuvre pour contrôler sa part démoniaque et vivre une vie dont ils pourraient être fiers.

Bien sûr, cacher sa véritable nature n'avait pas toujours été évident, surtout dans ses plus jeunes années. Tenir son démon à distance lui avait demandé un self-control incroyable, mais il y était parvenu. Balthazar s'était toujours félicité du fait que sa mère n'avait pleuré qu'une seule fois à cause de lui depuis le jour où il avait pour la première fois extériorisé son démon, et cela avait été lorsqu'il avait annoncé nonchalamment au courant d'un repas, qu'il avait été accepté à l'académie des mages.

* * *

Debout devant l'assemblée, il tenait fermement tête à son tuteur, exposant le fait qu'en entrainant sa psyché, un demi-diable pouvait parfaitement contrôler ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Le vieil homme n'était absolument pas de cet avis et s'empressa de contredire chacun des arguments du pyromage qui s'efforçait de ne pas le prendre comme une attaque personnelle. Il était fils de boulanger et rien d'autre.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont il essayait de faire preuve, les esprits s'étaient échauffés incroyablement vite. Il était évident que l'académicien n'avait invité Balthazar à s'exprimer que pour avoir le plaisir de l'humilier, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire ricaner certains apprentis souhaitant se faire bien voir du corps enseignant ou appréciant simplement le fait de voir le rouge monter aux joues du demi-diable. Malheureusement pour les spectateurs, ce n'était pas l'embarras qui colorait les pommettes du pyromage, mais une colère sourde qui lui vrillait les tympans. Pourquoi personne ne voulait jamais entendre raison ? Il n'était pas un animal !

Il se rendit compte trop tard que la petite voix qui lui soufflait de faire ravaler ses paroles au vieil homme n'était pas son orgueil, mais bien son démon que la joute orale avait attiré. Nourrissant la colère du demi-diable par de petits encouragements glissés sous cape, le démon se délecta de voir l'agacement céder à la rage. Les yeux du jeune mage se voilèrent de noir et un rire cruel résonna à l'intérieur de son crâne alors que la table en bois sur laquelle il s'appuyait toujours commençait à prendre feu. Son dernier souvenir de l'incident avant qu'il ne sombre dans les limbes fut le cri aiguë de l'apprenti mage assis à côté de lui.

* * *

Balthazar reprit connaissance bien plus tard, clignant péniblement des yeux alors qu'une voix doucereuse lui soufflait qu'ils allaient bientôt se revoir. Il se trouvait à la lisière du bois qui surplombait l'académie. Des cris de paniques et des ordres aboyés de tout côté en contrebas attirèrent son attention et il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant qu'une partie du bâtiment était parti en fumée. Des mages partageant une affinité avec l'eau ou la terre faisaient leur possible pour limiter les dégâts. Quant aux autres, ils s'occupaient des quelques blessés qui s'étaient laissés surprendre par l'incendie. L'académie regroupait les mages les plus puissants du pays; qu'il puisse seulement y avoir des blessés dans leurs rangs était un bon témoignage de la puissance véritable d'un demi-diable. Le plus énervant dans toute cette histoire était sans doute qu'en perdant son sang-froid, il avait involontairement donné raison à son professeur.

Le pyromage savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter sur son sort bien longtemps avant l'arrivée des représailles, aussi se hâta-t-il de s'enfoncer dans les bois et de courir droit devant lui, sans un regard en arrière. Il n'avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière, perdre du temps à pleurer son avenir doré ne ferait que lui attirer des ennuis.

* * *

Presque un mois passa sans qu'il n'ait vent de l'incident qu'il avait causé à l'académie. Les nouvelles circulaient lentement d'un village à l'autre, bien que dans chaque taverne qu'il avait fréquentée depuis ces derniers jours, les rumeurs d'un nuage sombre s'élevant de l'académie des mages, circulaient dans les cercles de buveurs. Chacun y allait de sa petite spéculation, de ceux qui pensaient à un étudiant maladroit s'attaquant à un sortilège trop puissant pour lui, à ceux qui murmuraient qu'il s'agissait du travail de partisans de l'Eglise de la Lumière qui en avaient assez de la présence sur leurs terres d'un cercle de mages. Balthazar ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette dernière hypothèse. Il est vrai que l'Eglise de la Lumière était connue pour son aversion envers la magie démoniaque et ses pratiquants, mais tout le monde à l'académie savait qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse d'accueillir la plus grande concentration de mages du pays si près de ses quartiers généraux. L'académie avait été généreusement placée sous la protection de l'Eglise de la Lumière il y a des centaines d'années. Rien de charitable à cela : les mages étaient simplement plus faciles à maitriser et à surveiller de cette manière.

S'il y a bien une chose que les rangs de la Lumière détestaient, c'était le désordre, surtout causé par une hérésie. Balthazar le savait, il y avait de très forte chances pour qu'il soit actuellement toujours poursuivi par les soi-disant protecteurs de l'académie, jusque dans cette province perdue. Il n'avait aucune intention d'être rattrapé pour subir un jugement qui conduirait certainement ses bourreaux à leur perte. Il devait avancer rapidement.

Quittant la taverne dans laquelle il avait trouvé refuge, il s'engagea vers la sortie du village avant d'être contraint de rebrousser chemin pour échapper aux milices de la Lumière qu'il n'avait vu que trop tard arriver aux portes de la bourgade. Au moins ils étaient faciles à repérer avec leurs armures dorées. Balthazar décida de se fondre dans la masse de la foule qui arpentait le marché. Malheureusement, les cités n'étaient pas majoritaires dans certaines régions et une personne de sa stature ne passait pas aussi inaperçue dans les allées du marché d'un village paysan que dans les quartiers riches. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen pour faire efficacement disparaitre ses traces, sa capture n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il se demanda brièvement si l'inquisition avait déjà frappée à la porte de la boulangerie familiale, et si sa mère avait pleuré une nouvelle fois par sa faute. Avait-il déçu ses parents ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il marchait la tête baissée afin d'éviter les regards, sans se soucier de ceux qui déambulaient dans les rues tout comme lui. De manière générale, les gens évitaient de trop s'approcher de sa figure mince et encapuchonnée, c'est pourquoi il fut incroyablement surpris lorsqu'il heurta de plein fouet une personne arrivant en sens inverse. Quoique s'il était honnête, il aurait plutôt dit qu'on venait purement et simplement de lui rentrer dedans. Balthazar releva la tête avec un sourire plaisant malgré tout; s'énerver ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur lui, ce n'était définitivement pas le moment pour ça.

\- Ah, excusez-moi mon brave, je s...

Le reste de sa phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il repéra le symbole étincelant sur l'armure de l'inconnu. Le mercenaire de la Lumière, qui faisait à peu près sa taille mais devait bien avoir des épaules deux fois plus larges que les siennes, avait relevé le menton. Il le regardait de haut, un sourcil inquisiteur haussé dans sa direction. Un bandeau jaune sertissait étrangement son front.

\- Mon seigneur, veuillez m'excuser. Se reprit-il précipitamment en avisant l'aura de menace qui planait autours de l'autre.

Il offrit une révérence au mercenaire avant de s'insulter mentalement pour avoir fait une chose pareille. Un simple voyageur n'aurait aucune idée des protocoles de courtoisie, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le salue ainsi ? Le pyromage recula lentement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Son action avait visiblement étonné le jeune homme qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux.

Balthazar se hâta de tourner les talons, mal à l'aise, et pressa le pas aussi discrètement que possible. Il avait peut-être eu assez de chance pour tomber sur un membre du clergé assez lent d'esprit pour ne pas le reconnaitre directement. Il avait plutôt intérêt à se saisir de cet avantage et à filer le plus rapidement possible avant que l'armoire à glace ne rameute le reste de la troupe.

Le destin ayant décidé d'être plutôt cruel avec lui aujourd'hui, il parcouru quelques mètres seulement avant de repérer, à l'autre bout de la rue, les mercenaires qui l'avait forcé à se fondre dans la foule un peu plus tôt. Il jure entre ses dents et rebroussa chemin pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois face-à-face avec l'armoire à glace de toute à l'heure. Le pyromage sursauta. Visiblement il n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il l'avait espéré et il avait décidé de le suivre. Sans plus aucune considération pour sa couverture, il se mit à courir, passant devant le nez du mercenaire et détalant dans les rues. Un sentiment de panique l'envahie alors que la foule qui l'avait auparavant aidé à se cacher, freinait sa course, alors qu'elle se jetait sur le côté pour laisser passer le soldat de la Lumière qui l'avait certainement reconnu.

Balthazar se força à inspirer aussi lentement que possible malgré son souffle court; la voix de son démon se faisait dangereusement forte, lui susurrant de le laisser s'en charger. Il serait vite débarrassé d'eux. Le village, bien sûr, serait lui aussi décimé, mais que représentaient les vies de quelques paysans comparées à la sienne ? Le pyromage se força à détourner son attention de la douce promesse de liberté que lui faisait miroiter la créature. Les habitants de cette bourgade n'étaient que de simples paysans; contrairement aux mages de l'académie, ils n'avaient absolument aucune chance face à lui.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et Balthazar fut stoppé net dans sa course.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?

A nouveau, le soldat qui lui avait précédemment bloqué la route se tenait devant lui. En observant de plus près sa panoplie, le mage en déduit qu'il devait s'agir d'un paladin. Il amorça un pas en arrière, mais la poigne de fer de l'homme semblait le clouer sur place. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux, comme acceptant sa sentence. Le sort que réservait les membres de l'Eglise de la Lumière aux abominations de son espèce était cruel. Il sera probablement décapité sur la place publique s'ils se décidaient à être clément. Balthazar n'osait même pas imaginer quel sort était réservé aux prisonniers du clergé.

\- Alors !, Aboya le mercenaire.

Le pyromage ouvrit les yeux et répondit instinctivement au commandement, comme sous l'effet d'un sortilège.

\- Je...!

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du soldat qui plissa rapidement les siens et porta sa main libre sur la garde de son épée. Balthazar comprit bien vite son erreur lorsqu'il sentit la pointe de crocs acérés s'enfoncer dans la chaire de sa lèvre inférieure. _Merde !_ Il écarquilla les yeux dans une parfaite copie du soldat et plaqua sa propre main libre contre sa bouche dans une vague tentative de cacher ses canines proéminentes.

\- Vous, là ! Arrêtez-vous !, Parvint une voix dans son dos.

La prise du mercenaire se raffermi et le pyromage baissa la tête, laissant retomber sa main le long de son corps. Il était fait comme un rat et il le savait. Sa seule chance aurait été de faire appel à son démon, mais à quel prix ? Il préférait se rendre ici et maintenant plutôt que de ternir davantage le nom de ses parents en condamnant des innocents à la mort.

\- Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel, à la fin ?!, S'exclama l'homme qui retenait Balthazar.

Visiblement le demi-diable n'était pas le seul à peiner sous son regard. Les quatre mercenaires qui les avaient rejoints semblaient hésiter à prendre la parole, alors même qu'ils faisaient partie de la même Eglise à en juger par les symboles qui ornaient leurs armures. Le mage remarqua enfin que les armures des quatre nouveaux arrivants étaient bien plus sobres que celle que portait l'autre homme, pourtant visiblement plus jeune qu'eux. Finalement, après avoir carré ses épaules, l'un des soldats s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Nous sommes ici sous ordre du magister Oppenheimer.  
\- Quoi, Viktor ?, Interrompit l'homme au bandeau sans cérémonie.

Le pyromage avait pâlit à l'évocation du magister de la Lumière, un homme connu pour son dégoût prononcé envers toute forme de magie démoniaque, responsable de la mort d'un grand nombre de ses semblables. La brusque interruption du mercenaire l'empêcha de sombrer dans la panique et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Qui qu'il soit, l'armoire à glace ne semblait pas porter le magister dans son cœur.

\- Euh... oui ?, Répondit le soldat.  
\- Dans ce cas dites-lui qui tout est sous contrôle, il est avec moi, je m'en occupe. Répondit simplement le paladin, l'air indifférent.  
\- Hein ?

L'exclamation incrédule ne venait pas simplement des soldats de la Lumière, atterrés, mais aussi de Balthazar. Le bras toujours coincé dans la poigne de fer de l'homme, il regardait celui-ci les yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Peu importe qu'il ne sache pas qui exactement il avait en face de lui : ce type était à peine plus âgé que lui et il se permettait de balayer d'un revers de la manche un ordre de l'un des régents de la Lumière... Il était dangereux, sans doute autant qu'Oppenheimer lui-même. Restait à savoir ce qu'il comptait faire du pyromage.

Balthazar resta sagement silencieux, sachant pertinemment que tant qu'il se refusait à laisser les commandes à son démon, il ne pourrait rien faire contre autant d'hommes de guerre. Le seul espoir auquel il pouvait s'accrocher était de se mesurer seul à seul au paladin. Il n'était pas particulièrement pressé que cela arrive : sans avoir l'air complètement malsain, l'attitude de l'homme au bandeau ne le mettait dans en confiance. Le pyromage supposait que c'était logique : après tout, l'extermination des demi-diables était presque un hobby pour les partisans de la Lumière. Quoique, à en croire les visages pâles des mercenaires, eux-aussi étaient tout sauf en confiance.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas simplement..., Essaya à nouveau l'un des soldats, coupé net dans sa phrase.  
\- Vous savez qui je suis, non ?  
\- Monsieur Silverberg... Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Balthazar se fit violence pour ne pas siffler avec appréciation. S'il n'était pas actuellement en danger de mort, il aborderait sans doute un énorme sourire. « Monsieur », rien que ça ?

\- Ecoutez, ça suffit. Vous nous avez assez retenus comme ça, Gronda le paladin, Vous retournez voir Viktor, vous lui dite que Théo de Silverberg s'en est chargé et l'affaire est réglée. C'est compris ?  
\- Bi... Bien sûr. Mes excuses monsieur Silverberg., S'inclina le parolier attitré du groupe, avant de rajouter après-coup, hésitant, ...Pyromancien.

Balthazar s'autorisa un petit sourire et un signe de la main, saluant presque joyeusement les mercenaires qui tournaient les talons, écartant sur leur chemin la foule qui s'était attroupée autours d'eux pour assister au curieux échange. Son sourire retomba bien vite lorsqu'il sentit le regard du paladin posé sur lui. Morbidement curieux d'en savoir plus sur l'homme qui l'avait à priori tiré d'une mauvaise passe, le pyromage résista à l'envie de détaler à toute vitesse aussi loin que possible de tout membre de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Il releva la tête, plantant presque avec défiance ses yeux rougeoyants dans ceux du paladin.

\- Alors c'est toi qui a fait flambé l'académie !, Sourit le paladin, carnassier, Je te voyais plus impressionnant que ça, quand même.  
\- C'était un accid-!, Réagit Balthazar au quart de tour.  
\- Un accident, oui, oui, je sais.

L'homme balaya d'un geste de la main l'explication du mage. Balthazar se serait presque senti offensé si le paladin n'avait pas, dans le même mouvement, libéré sa prise sur son bras.

\- C'est ça qui est intéressant. C'était un accident.  
\- Hein ?, Demanda le pyromage, très intelligemment.

Le paladin croisa les bras sur son torse et soupira, visiblement ennuyé au possible de devoir s'expliquer.

\- T'as viré torche démoniaque d'après les mages présents. Cornes de bélier et canines en prime, il parait. Et pourtant t'es là maintenant, à te cacher plutôt qu'à faire déferler l'Enfer sur Terre sur la populace. J'ai jamais rencontré un demi-diable capable de revenir à lui entièrement. En général quelque chose vous fait exploser et ne reste plus qu'à vous tuer au plus vite, parce que personne ne se remet d'une possession.

Balthazar resta sans voix. Etait-ce... un commentaire appréciatif... de la part d'un membre de l'Eglise de la Lumière ? Il jeta rapidement un œil au ciel, toujours sous la grisaille. Une lune de sang n'avait pas emplie le ciel, la fin du monde n'était donc pas si proche, malgré sa rencontre clairement du troisième type.

\- Ecoute. Personne n'est mort ce jour-là à l'académie, même si t'as mis un sacré merdier, Grogna le paladin, Je te propose un marché.  
\- Un marché ?, Articula prudemment le mage.  
\- C'est simple. T'es doué en magie, y'a pas à dire. Tu m'apprends à mieux la maitriser et en échange je te laisse la vie sauve si tu m'accompagnes, que je puisse garder un œil sur toi. Viktor fait peut-être de l'excès de zèle en tuant chaque demi-diable qu'il croise, t'en restes pas moins un danger pour pas mal de monde.

L'homme marqua un temps de pause.

\- C'est plus un ordre qu'un marché en fait. Soit tu acceptes, soit je t'extermine tout de suite et on en parle plus.

Balthazar eut du mal à articuler une réponse. C'était quoi, ce type ?!

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que le demi-diable voyageait avec l'homme d'Eglise et il n'était toujours pas plus proche d'une réponse à sa question que le premier jour de leur rencontre. Depuis peu, un « Monsieur Silverberg » pincé du pyromage s'était changé en « Théo » exaspéré. C'était entièrement de la faute du paladin, vraiment. Celui-ci avait jugé que Balthazar Octavius Barbané était un nom trop compliqué et avait décidé de se contenter de ses initiales, l'affublant du surnom tout sauf raffiné de « Bob ».

Lui qui projetait de fausser compagnie au paladin dès que possible, il avait bien vite reconsidéré son idée. Quoi qu'il en dise, Théo lui avait sauvé la mise et lui avait permis de retrouver un semblant de liberté. Le simple fait de pouvoir se promener sans cacher son visage sous l'imposante capuche de son manteau suffisait à rendre le mage qu'humeur excessivement joyeuse. Il fallait bien ça, d'ailleurs, pour supporter de voyager avec Théo de Silverberg, éternel rabat-joie, incroyablement courageux ou particulièrement téméraire en toute occasion.

Le paladin, non content de manipuler la lumière, s'était mis en tête de maitriser la Foudre. Choix approprié, vu le tempérament fougueux de l'homme qui avait du mal à saisir des principes simples de discipline. Ces deux dernières semaines Balthazar avait été électrisé une bonne vingtaine de fois en tentant d'aider Théo à cerner la maitrise de la Foudre. Il n'était toujours pas certain que toute cette histoire n'était pas qu'une ruse élaborée de la part de Théo pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait le pousser avant qu'il ne laisse volontairement les rênes à son démon pour le débarrasser de la peste que pouvait être le paladin dans ses grands jours.

Le pyromage avait assez de mal à cerner cet étrange personnage. Pour un serviteur de la Lumière, ses méthodes étaient tout sauf orthodoxes. Balthazar irait même jusqu'à dire que par moment, ses actions étaient presque plus démoniaques que les siennes. Taciturne, froid et peu avenant dans ses bons jours, Théo n'était pas bavard. Le mage se demandait d'ailleurs s'il l'avait récemment entendu parler autant que pendant leur première rencontre. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas tant trouvé un sujet de conversation qui intéressait le paladin, plutôt qu'un sujet qui le faisait moins chier qu'un autre.

Seulement, l'étrangeté de Théo de Silverberg ne s'arrêtait pas simplement à son éternel aura meurtrier et à sa conversation au compte-goutte, comme Balthazar l'avait appris très rapidement.

* * *

Ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés pour la nuit, décidant qu'ils gagneraient à rejoindre la prochaine ville en forme et en pleine possession de leurs moyens le lendemain. Entre deux entrainements à la maitrise de la psyché, l'étrange duo parcourait le Cratère, offrant leur services en tant qu'Aventuriers aux plus offrants, qui se pressaient souvent pour faire affaire avec eux, la prestance de Théo rassurant naturellement les plus méfiants. Ces derniers temps, avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, les missions qui leur étaient confiées se faisaient rares, mais ils trouvaient toujours de quoi s'arranger. Lorsque le budget était vraiment trop serré, Balthazar s'adonnait à des jeux de hasards dans les tavernes les plus miteuses et, lorsqu'il trichait inévitablement, Théo fermait les yeux et étouffait son sens aigüe bien que parfois mal aiguillé de la justice. Et lorsqu'inévitablement un joueur venait chercher des crosses au mage, le paladin n'hésitait pas à intervenir. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il faisait une bonne équipe, tous les deux.

Balthazar plaça soigneusement leurs couchettes de part et d'autre du feu qu'il venait d'allumer d'un claquement de doigts bien senti. Il soupira de contentement lorsque le feu lécha la paume de sa main. Les temps froids qui s'annonçaient ne le gênaient pas vraiment, la température corporelle du pyromage étant naturellement plus élevée que la moyenne. Bien sûr, il préférait l'été, mais le plaisir de faire fondre les premières neiges sous ses pas était tout particulier et il attendait les premières chutes avec hâte. Malgré tout, il appréciait aussi grandement de pouvoir être en communion avec son élément, les mains plongées dans un feu régénérateur.

Un bruit sourd suivi d'un juron le tira de sa torpeur. Théo avait réussi à basculer en arrière en retirant une pièce de son armure, réveillant à lui seul la moitié de la forêt déjà endormie.

\- Un coup de main ?, Offrit gracieusement le mage qui savait déjà à quelle réponse il aurait droit.  
\- Ta gueule Bob !

Balthazar ricana et s'en retourna à sa communion avec les flammes, chose assez difficile vu le boucan que créait Théo à quelques pas de lui.

Lorsqu'enfin il fut temps de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, Balthazar se glissa sous l'épaisse laine qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir acheté contre quelques pièces à un marchand itinérant. Il adressa un signe de la tête à Théo qui était toujours assis sur sa propre couchette, à observer les flammes en silence. Une fois débarrassé de son armure, le paladin pouvait paraitre un peu moins imposant. Une illusion qui volait bien vite en éclat lorsqu'il tournait son attention sur quelqu'un. Il semblait que Théo compensait la perte de son armure en affichant une mine presque meurtrière. Au début de leur voyage, Balthazar avait pensé qu'il projetait d'en finir avec lui dans son sommeil et n'avait pas dormi du tout. Maintenant, il avait l'habitude d'être salué en soirée par le visage fermé de l'homme.

Il y avait pourtant une chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, et qui semblait être une nouvelle lubie de Théo.

Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il s'était allongé : le feu s'éteignait peu à peu. La respiration du mage était profonde et lente alors qu'il méditait, attendant de voir s'il lui faudrait finalement confronter le paladin ce soir. Cela le démangeait de faire mine de dormir; il aurait préféré adresser le tigre à dents de sapin dans l'arbre tout de suite, plutôt que d'attendre de voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé les derniers soirs.

Un bruissement se fit entendre et Balthazar se retint de se redresser directement, se contentant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Comme depuis bientôt une semaine, Théo contourna ce qu'il restait du feu, sur lequel quelques cendres rougeoyaient péniblement. Sans son armure pour alerter toute âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde, Théo était étonnement discret. Le pyromage aurait même pu dire que, s'il avait vraiment été endormi, il n'aurait pas remarqué la moindre chose. Pleinement éveillé comme il l'était, et au sortir d'une excellente médiation, Balthazar n'était que trop conscient du corps qui s'était allongé à ses côtés dans un mouvement fluide. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Théo. Je sais que tu as vécu dans une cave la majeure partie de ta vie, mais tu dois bien avoir une petite idée du concept d'espace personnel, non ?

Le paladin qui avait entrepris de se couler dans une position plus confortable, se figea. Nul doute que la voix claire du demi-diable l'avait pris de court. Théo se racla la gorge.

\- Je veux pas que tu me fausses compagnie pendant la nuit. Je suis chargé de te surveiller.

Balthazar se retourna vers l'homme, incrédule. Il ne distinguait pas clairement les traits du paladin dans la pénombre, mais il pouvait parfaitement imaginer son air sérieux et hautain. Sérieusement, il pensait lui faire gober ça ?

\- Pourquoi je me casserais maintenant, ça fait trois semaines qu'on voyage ensemble ! Je sais même pas où on est exactement !, S'exclama le mage, frustré, En plus je vais pas me barrer maintenant, on est au beau milieu de la forêt !

\- Ce qui sous-entend que tu pourrais me faire faux bond si tu étais en terrain plus favorable. Rétorqua Théo, toujours prêt à clore une conversation le plus rapidement possible.

Balthazar jura intérieurement : ce paladin était complètement paranoïaque. Il supposait qu'il était formé pour se méfier des êtres de son espèce, mais il mentirait s'il disait que cette explication ne le blessait pas dans son amour propre. D'un ou deux sortilèges bien placés, il avait épargné pas mal de blessures à Théo, lorsque leur route croisait immanquablement celles de bandits de grands chemins. Il ne demandait pas une confiance aveugle, mais un semblant de bonne foi n'était pas trop demander, surtout de la part d'un homme d'Eglise !

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Soupira le mage, Oh et puis laisse tomber, si ça t'amuse de jouer les gardes rapprochés, fait comme tu veux !

Théo ne le gratifia même pas d'une réponse.

* * *

Ce même schéma se reproduisait nuit après nuit, et le demi-diable commençait sérieusement à être vexé par le manque total de confiance du paladin. Il venait de dresser le camp et avait déposé la couchette de Théo à côté de la sienne. A quoi bon s'amuser à l'installer plus loin si son propriétaire s'obstinait toujours à se rapprocher au courant de la nuit ? En parlant de nuits, celles-ci s'étaient rafraichies depuis la semaine dernière, tout comme les jours. Balthazar s'était amusé à regarder tomber et fondre les flocons sur ses mains au courant de la journée. Théo, lui, était encore plus grincheux que d'habitude, marmonnant dans sa barbe à longueur de journée. C'était franchement désagréable, et le demi-diable atteint le pic de l'exaspération lorsque le soir même, Théo, non content de coller sa couchette à la sienne, décida d'envahir son espace vital en s'invitant sur son duvet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, au juste ?, Demanda le pyromage, glacial.  
\- Je te garde à portée de main comme ça. Répondit Théo, un air de défi sur le visage.

Trop c'était trop.

\- T'es sérieux, là ?!, Explosa le demi-diable en se rasseyant, levant les mains au ciel, J'ai compris que tu ne me faisais pas confiance du tout, c'est bon le message est passé ! Mais bordel, même en prison les geôliers sont moins chiants que ça ! Alors si t'as vraiment l'impression que j'ai besoin d'une surveillance vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé repartir avec l'Eglise de la Lumière ? Au moins comme ça je serais déjà mort, et pas en train de subir une torture psychologique quotidienne !

Le pyromage avait sifflé ces paroles, distinctes mais gutturales, entre ses dents alors que la frustration lui comprimait la poitrine.

\- Euh... Bob..., Marmonna Théo en pointant son index dans le dos du mage.

Le feu, auparavant mourant, avait pris une ampleur considérable et les flammes les plus vives trônaient désormais à quatre ou cinq mètre au-dessus du sol, dangereusement proches des branches des arbres qui leur servaient de couverture.

\- Tsk !

Soupirant profondément, le pyromage effectua un léger mouvement de poignet et le feu retrouva une taille bien plus raisonnable, même s'il brûlait d'une flamme ravivée. Bien, si Théo ne lui faisait pas confiance avant, il venait tout juste de démontrer que le paladin avait bien raison de se méfier de lui. Balthazar ferma les yeux et soupira derechef. Théo soupira à son tour, passa une main sur son visage et se décala jusqu'à retomber sur sa propre couchette. Le demi-diable sentit la distance mise entre leurs deux corps et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Je reste là. Dit Théo en tapotant la laine sous ses doigts.

Balthazar sourit malgré lui. Il n'obtiendrait pas d'excuses, mais ce simple geste du paladin l'emplissait de reconnaissance. Peut-être bien qu'au fond, étouffé par des années d'endoctrinement, la compassion de Théo luttait pour reprendre les rênes. Le pyromage se glissa entre ses couvertures, prêt à profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le vent frais qui léchait son visage le faisait frissonner agréablement et il soupira, d'aisance cette fois.

La forêt était paisible, les créatures les plus bruyantes s'étant retirées pour la nuit, à l'exception d'un pic-vert qui s'acharnait à trouver un dernier repas avant de retourner à son nid. Un pic-vert très proche de lui et incroyablement bruyant pour un si petit oiseau. Hein ?

Le mage ouvrit les yeux et tendit l'oreille d'un air suspect. Théo n'avait pas bougé pour sa part, ce qui rassurait assez Balthazar sur la nature du bruit. Rien de potentiellement dangereux, en somme, ou Théo se serait hâté de prendre les armes. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à mettre la main sur l'origine du bruit, ce qui l'énervait assez, d'autant qu'il semblait vraiment très propre.

Il manqua de s'exclamer à haute voix lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qu'il entendait. Ce n'était pas un pic-vert affamé, bien sûr que non. Ce qu'il entendait, c'était le bruit de dents qui s'entrechoquaient régulièrement. Plus particulièrement, le bruit des dents de Théo qui claquaient sans interruption. _Oh._

Soudain, le comportement étrange du paladin ces dernières semaines faisait sens. Balthazar s'empêcha de rire à gorge déployée lorsqu'il comprit que c'était la saison changeante qui avait poussé l'homme à renforcer sa garde.

Plutôt que d'avouer qu'il souffrait du froid environnant et que c'était pour cela qu'il préférait dormir aux côtés de la bouillotte humaine qu'était Balthazar, il avait monté cette excuse de trahison potentielle qui avait manqué de rendre chèvre le pyromage. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était que Balthazar ne se rendait compte que maintenant que Théo détestait le froid. C'était tellement logique, en plus. Il puisait son énergie du soleil qui se faisait de plus en plus rare à mesure que l'hiver approchait. De plus, le paladin devait transpirer dans son armure qui le gardait efficacement au chaud. Nul doute que le fin duvet qu'il avait apporté avec lui ne lui suffisait pas le soir. En désespoir de cause, il s'était mis en tête de se rapprocher du pyromage avec un prétexte idiot pour ne pas prendre froid, tout ça parce qu'il était trop fier pour demander gentiment.

Malgré lui, Balthazar gloussa.

\- J'te jure. Paladin de la Lumière, Paladin de mon cul plutôt, oui !, Souffla-t-il entre ses dents, avant de s'exclamer plus fortement, Aller, viens là !  
\- Que... quoi ?

La réponse de Théo lui parvint après un flottement de quelques longues secondes. Le mage soupira.

\- Je supporte plus de t'entendre claquer des dents comme un cochon d'inde mal léché. J'ai sommeil, alors tu vas venir ici et arrêter de râler.

Si on lui avait dit un jour que Théo obéirait à un de ses ordres sans rechigner... Balthazar jura intérieurement lorsque le paladin le rejoignit : il était glacé. Soupirant intérieurement, comme il prenait dangereusement l'habitude de le faire lorsque quelque chose concernait Théo, il se concentra pour augmenter très légèrement sa température corporelle et passa sa couverture par-dessus les épaules du paladin.

Le lendemain matin, Balthazar farfouilla dans sa besace et en tira une couverture légère, qu'il gardait pour les saisons plus chaudes, et l'offrit à Théo sans un mot. Il jura voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'homme, mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien être une simple illusion.

* * *

Le pyromage pensait que son offrande l'aiderait à retrouver un sommeil paisible, mais il avait vu faux. Malgré la couverture de plus qu'il lui avait gracieusement légué, le paladin claquait toujours des dents dès qu'il quittait son armure, obligeant le mage à l'accueillir à défaut d'écouter la petite voix qui lui soufflait d'étrangler le paladin s'il n'arrêtait pas bientôt son numéro de castagnettes. Le pire était sans doute que, lorsque Théo ne l'irritait dans la sphère sonore, il l'empêchait de dormir en gesticulant sans arrêt dans son dos, incapable de se reposer paisiblement. Balthazar ne comptait plus les bleus qui marquaient la peau de son dos depuis leur nouvel arrangement nocturne et il commençait franchement à en avoir plus qu'assez. Quoi qu'il fasse pour y échapper, il finissait toujours par se prendre quelques coups de coudes au courant de la soirée.

Il avait beau ne pas craindre le froid autant que le paladin, la neige qui commençait à s'accumuler de jour en jour n'avait pas très bon effet sur son moral. La nature perdait peu à peu vie, s'éteignant le temps d'un hiver rude, peignant un portrait de désolation autour d'eux. Les ambiances des grandes villes, les interactions possibles à chaque coin de rue, et un sommeil réparateur lui manquaient. Le tableau blanc qui l'accueillait à chaque réveil et le manque total de conversation de la part de Théo mettait le demi-diable dans une humeur de chien. Et il avait horreur des chiens.

A compter d'aujourd'hui, les choses allait changer. A commencer par la maltraitance dont il faisait les frais tous les soirs. Résolu, Balthazar fusilla du regard le paladin lorsqu'il approcha sa couchette de la sienne le soir même.

\- Non. Dégage.

Le ton de Balthazar surpris visiblement Théo qui marqua un temps de pause. Le paladin haussa les sourcils, coupé dans son élan.

\- Mais... J'ai froid ?

La surprise se lisait jusque dans le timbre de voix de Théo, qui venait plus de poser une question que d'affirmer un fait. Heureusement qu'il était décidé à être ferme, ou le pyromage aurait éclaté de rire devant l'air presque penaud de Théo. Une chose était certaine, le paladin était peut-être extrêmement intimidant aux premiers abords, mais il suffisait de passer un peu de temps avec lui pour réaliser que sous son armure dorée, il n'en restait pas moins capable d'exprimer des sentiments. Le plus souvent, il s'agissait de la colère, mais à de rares occasions comme ce soir, il pouvait pratiquement sembler humain. Balthazar se fit violence pour ne pas se laisser attendrir par la mine perplexe du paladin pris de court.

\- Tu peux pas simplement investir dans des vêtements plus chauds, comme tout le monde ? On est au milieu de l'hiver là, Théo ! Tu m'étonnes que t'as froid !  
\- On n'a pas d'argent.

C'était la vérité. Une vérité bien amère pour le mage d'ailleurs. Vu leur nombre restreint, ils ne se voyaient confiés que de rares quêtes, souvent assez simples et donc mal payées. Cela leur suffisait pour acheter quelques vivres, tout au plus. La majeur partie du temps, Théo essayait en vain d'embrocher le moindre animal affaibli qu'il croisait et Balthazar s'occupait de cueillir les baies qui pourraient accompagner un met frugal. Seulement en cette saison, Théo faisait bien trop de bruit en écrasant la neige sous son poids et Balthazar trouvait de moins en moins d'arbustes n'ayant pas déjà été pillés. S'ils étaient un peu plus riches, ses bleus ne seraient pas vraiment un problème car il pourrait se permettre d'acheter quelques onguents pour apaiser la douleur. Malgré tout, le mage ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

\- Comme si c'était pas dans les habitudes de l'Eglise de la Lumière de réquisitionner ce qu'il lui fallait auprès du petit peuple !  
\- Oh, tu défends la populace, maintenant, hein Bob ?  
\- Si ça peut me permettre de plus me prendre de coups, alors oui !, Siffla le mage.

Théo fronça les sourcils, clairement perdu.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

On y venait enfin. Le demi-diable tourna le dos à Théo, attrapa le bas de sa tunique entre ses deux mains et reposa le tissu au-dessus de ses épaules. Il tourna la tête pour observer la réaction du paladin et fut heureux de voir le choc se peindre sur son visage. Il ne savait pas bien à quoi ressemblait son dos mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas beau à voir. Même s'il était précieux sur les bords, Balthazar n'était pas douillet : il fallait une certaine résistance morale, mais aussi physique, pour garder le contrôle lorsqu'on était un demi-diable comme lui.

\- Sérieusement Théo, dormir avec toi c'est l'équivalent de se reposer contre un rocher, sauf qu'au moins le rocher lui ne bouge pas à longueur de temps !

Le paladin se rapprocha et posa ses mains glacées contre sa peau. Balthazar grimaça.

\- T'aurais pu dire quelque chose.

Le pyromage ferma les yeux. C'est vrai, il aurait pu en parler à Théo dès le premier soir, ça lui aurait sans doute évité la myriade de bleus qui fleurissaient sur son dos.

Le fait est que malgré les quelques coups dans les côtes et la colonne vertébrale, la présence de Théo à ses côtés était étrangement thérapeutique, même si elle avait fait hurler de rage son démon. Balthazar était un être sociable; le manque de contact humain lui coûtait presque autant que l'absence de la civilisation. Lui qui était de par nature un être de luxure, il n'avait jamais envisagé de partager sa couchette avec qui que ce soit pour simplement partager de la chaleur corporelle. L'intimité de la démarche l'avait étonné et son cœur s'était gonflé de fierté en réalisant que, plutôt que de la méfiance, Théo lui témoignait une grande confiance en s'autorisant à être si proche sans arme ou armure. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger que lorsqu'il avait compris cela, peu après leur étrange arrangement. Vraiment, cela coûtait beaucoup à Balthazar d'en parler, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à se taire.

\- Je te le dis maintenant. Marmonna le mage  
\- Laisse-moi te soigner alors.  
\- Quoi ?, S'exclama le demi-diable, Non, hors de question !

Balthazar fit mine de se dégager mais le paladin se hâta de l'attraper par l'épaule. Le regard que lui lançait Théo était clair, presque aussi expressif que l'homme lui-même : « Ta gueule et regarde-moi faire ». Le mage soupira et roula des yeux histoire de bien signifier son agacement, avant de se laisser retomber en arrière, contre les paumes ouvertes de Théo. Le paladin ne perdit pas de temps et ses mains se mirent à briller doucement alors qu'un picotement agréable commençait à inhiber la douleur au niveau de ses côtes.

\- Si ça fini mal, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi !, Avertit le pyromage.

Balthazar le savait, il y avait de fortes chances pour que le démon qui l'habitait se sente attaqué par la Lumière de Théo qui empiétait dangereusement sur son territoire. Pourtant, à la surprise du mage, le démon ne chercha pas à remonter à la surface pour se défendre de la Lumière. Au contraire, il semblait curieux de la présence, sans la trouver intrusive. Le demi-diable soupira de soulagement, autant pour la réaction de la créature que pour les soins prodigués par Théo. Il avait déjà vu le paladin apposer ses mains lorsque leur route croisait celle d'un nécessiteux, mais le mage ne se doutait pas de la douceur dont faisait preuve Théo en usant de son pouvoir. Il lui avait toujours semblé que la brute de décoffrage ne prenait pas de pincettes, à en juger par les grimaces de ses heureux patients. Pour sa part, Balthazar sentait à peine la présence du paladin qui faisait preuve d'une grande minutie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son dos fourmillait d'une sensation agréable et Théo brisa le silence quasi religieux qui s'était installé.

\- Voilà. Dit-il simplement.

Le demi-diable hocha la tête en guise de réponse et il laissa retomber sa tunique, frissonnant involontairement. Les effets du sort de soin étaient fulgurants et il sentait à nouveau le toucher doux du tissu contre sa peau. Évidemment, ce rare moment de communion sereine avec lui-même fut interrompu par Théo.

\- Bon, je peux me coucher maintenant ?, Demanda-t-il avant de rajouter, Je ferais attention. Et si jamais ça arrive encore, je peux toujours...

Balthazar soupira. Théo était persistant, il devait bien l'avouer. Peu motivé à engager une seconde confrontation avec le paladin en une seule soirée, le pyromage se retourna vers Théo, toujours à genoux à ses côtés. Dormant en général tourné vers le feu, le demi-diable offrait son dos au paladin qui avait pris l'habitude de se taper l'incruste à ses côtés. Il était hors de question qu'il s'expose à nouveau volontairement au sommeil agité de Théo, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Le mage hocha la tête et s'allongea, dos au feu cette fois. Avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage, il tapota de la paume l'espace juste devant lui.

Comme il l'avait prévu, le visage du paladin se ferma alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Balthazar sourit. La fierté mal placée était l'un des traits de caractères très prononcé chez Théo, aucun doute que l'idée même de dormir, à peu de chose près dans les bras du demi-diable, lui posait souci.

\- Alors ?, Demanda le mage, Viens-là !

Le paladin s'allongea en face de lui, enroulé dans les deux couvertures qui le maintenaient à peine au chaud. Malgré l'invitation du mage, il prit soin en se couchant de laisser un bon bras de distance entre eux deux.

\- Non, je suis bien là. Marmonna le soldat de la Lumière  
\- Toi peut-être, moi je vais encore me manger une mandale quand tu vas décider de te tourner pour la dixième fois de la soirée ! Viens-là !  
\- A quoi ça servirait de toute façon ?, S'indignait Théo, C'est pas comme si t'avais assez de force pour m'empêcher de bouger comme ça !  
\- On verra bien en essayant !, Trancha le mage, Écoute. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, et j'aimerais dormir tranquille pour une fois !

Le paladin serra les dents.

\- Hors de question !  
\- Théo, on ne va pas y passer des heures..., Soupira Balthazar.  
\- Mais c'est toi qui rends les choses compliquées !, S'exclama l'homme.  
\- C'est pourtant très simple ! Fais ce que je te dis !  
\- J'ai dit non !, Gronda Théo.

Le pyromage grogna, las. Foutu paladin avec son foutu penchant à l'hypothermie et sa foutue mentalité.

\- Y'a personne d'autre que moi dans le coin ! T'as peur de quoi au juste ?, Siffla le mage, Je croyais qu'on avait passé l'étape de la suspicion du coup de couteau dans le dos !  
\- Je veux pas !

Devant cette réplique digne d'un enfant de quatre ans, quelque chose se brisa en Balthazar. Très certainement les vestiges de feu son équilibre mental.

\- Théo de Silverberg. Soit tu viens ici et tu la fermes, soit tu retournes dans ton coin te geler les miches, soit tu continues de me faire chier encore longtemps et tu n'auras plus aucune raison de râler parce que t'auras très vite très, très chaud !, Murmura dangereusement le demi-diable, Je suis à _ça_ de te foutre le feu, Théo, je suis sérieux. J'irais ensuite moi-même me livrer au magister Oppenheimer parce qu'il ne peut de loin pas être aussi chiant que toi quand tu t'y mets !

Un grand moment de silence accueilli l'avertissement de Balthazar. Moment qui s'envola lorsque Théo, le visage tordu dans une moue presque boudeuse, se retourna d'un mouvement, collant par la même occasion son dos contre le torse du mage qui le réceptionna de plein fouet.

\- C'est bon, c'est pas la peine de gueuler comme ça, hein. Marmonna le paladin.

Balthazar sourit et passa sa propre couverture par-dessus celles de Théo avant de passer le bras qui ne retenait pas sa tête autours du cocon de tissu qui entourait le paladin. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment il faisait pour avoir aussi froid malgré les duvets dans lesquels il s'emmitouflait. Il soupira et reposa son front contre la couverture qui entourait les épaules de Théo.

Au petit matin, frais d'un sommeil paisible et désireux de garder cette sérénité le plus longtemps possible, Balthazar se garda de soulever à Théo qu'il avait eu raison. Cela lui brûla la langue toute la journée, mais il ne pouvait être plus heureux de s'être tue, le soir, lorsque Théo reposa le haut de son dos contre son torse sans un mot.

* * *

Ce petit manège entre eux continua tant et si bien que lorsque Théo et Balthazar croisèrent le chemin de Shinddha et Grunlek, alors que l'hiver tirait sur sa fin, dormir côte à côte était devenu une habitude pour les deux aventuriers. Le demi-diable devait l'avouer, c'était agréable de dormir en étant si proche de quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un en question était Théo. Cela lui donnait l'illusion d'une domesticité qui ne lui avait que trop manqué ces derniers temps. Les occasionnelles courbatures liées à l'acharnement du paladin à reposer sa tête au creux de son bras n'avaient rien à voir avec les bleus qui le marquaient avant. De plus, depuis qu'il avait exprimé le fond de sa pensée à Théo, la conversation entre eux semblait plus simple. Bien sûr, ils n'échangeaient pas plus que quelques phrases à la fois, mais le paladin avait relativement abandonné ses réponses monosyllabiques. Du moins à son encontre; pour Grunlek et Shinddha, c'était une toute autre histoire. Les premiers jours de leur association, contrainte dans le but de poursuivre une quête offrant un joli petit pactole à la clé, Théo avait été glacial. Au final, sa nature de demi-diable n'était pas responsable de la froideur du paladin à son égard.

Balthazar avait pensé que la présence des deux autres inciterait Théo à reprendre ses distances. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés, l'air était encore frais, mais la hausse des températures avait eu raison du tapis de neige qui faisait place aux jeunes pousses n'attendant plus que le retour en force du soleil. S'il en avait rêvé au début, le demi-diable s'étonnait de sentir son cœur se serrer en envisageant de retrouver son espace personnel et une liberté de mouvement le soir. A la montée du camp, le paladin avait installé sa couchette de l'autre côté du feu, comme au début de leur voyage. Balthazar résista à l'envie de trainer sa paillasse jusqu'à Théo et de le mettre au défi de l'empêcher de s'installer. Il se résigna rapidement : maintenant qu'il avait forgé une subtile amitié avec le paladin, il n'allait pas risquer de tout foutre en l'air pour un sentiment blessé.

A la grande surprise du pyromage, alors qu'ils se souhaitaient tous une bonne nuit de repos, Théo attrapa un coin de sa couverture et s'avança vers Balthazar, le regard résolument pointé droit devant lui. Il étendit le tissu à côté du mage qui s'était retourné vers lui, interrogateur. Avec un regard défiant lancé à l'adresse de Grunlek et de son ami demi-élémentaire, Théo pris place à côté du mage qui sourit de contentement.

Personne ne commenta le comportement du paladin. Grunlek sourit doucement : le Nain avait appris à ne pas poser plus de questions que de nécessaire. Il pourtant souriait malgré lui. Le comportement relativement protecteur du paladin faisait enfin sens, bien que Shinddha lui ait soufflé lors de leur rencontre que le mage était bien plus puissant qu'il n'en avait l'air. Le demi-élémentaire et le demi-diable s'étaient vite entendus, liés par leur nature. Sans la présence du mage, Shinddha aurait certainement refusé de se lier à un membre d'une Eglise pour la durée de cette quête. Alors finalement pour sa part, le demi-élémentaire d'eau se fichait pas mal de ce qui pouvait bien lier Balthazar et Théo. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le demi-diable faisait confiance au paladin, ça lui suffisait. De plus, tant que les deux énergumènes le laissaient en dehors de leurs histoires, ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Une fois la mission accomplie, conscients de l'équilibre de leur groupe, les quatre aventuriers décidèrent de faire route commune. Quant à l'arrangement nocturne de deux d'entre eux, il ne s'agissait là que d'une chose étrange de plus qui unissait Théo et Balthazar.

* * *

Après des mois sans le sou, ils avaient fini par amasser une cagnotte assez confortable pour se permettre de loger dans l'une des auberges de la ville qu'ils traversaient actuellement. Depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré les renforts de la cité, les yeux de Balthazar brillaient d'une lueur joyeuse à la vue de la civilisation. La perspective d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, à l'abri des éléments et des ronflements de ses camarades, le rendait presque euphorique. Théo pour sa part faisait encore plus la tête que d'habitude, ce que le pyromage attribua à son retour en société. Le paladin avait définitivement du mal à côtoyer du monde.

Quelques achats réalisés et un dernier tour sur la place publique pour repérer les contrats susceptibles de les intéresser plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge dans laquelle ils avaient pris des chambres le matin même. Située dans les beaux quartiers de la ville, la bâtisse était très bien entretenue et même si les prix faisaient tourner la tête de Grunlek, ils avaient tous décidé que s'offrir une bonne nuit de sommeil était parfois aussi important que d'entretenir leurs armes. Après un repas tout juste acceptable (depuis qu'ils avaient croisé le Nain chaque repas était une réjouissance pour les papilles et revenir à une cuisine plus modeste était justement tout sauf réjouissant), les quatre aventuriers se séparèrent pour la nuit.

Balthazar soupira de contentement en voyant le lit qui l'attendait. Il déposa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce et s'étira lentement. Après une toilette sommaire, il se glissa entre les draps avec un murmure appréciatif. Il raviva le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre d'un geste et se retourna en soupirant, les yeux clos, prêt à plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Une longue minute s'écoula dans le silence, suivi par plusieurs de ses sœurs. Le mage ouvrit les yeux alors qu'une sensation de mal-être s'emparait de lui. Il se tourna, repositionna sa tête contre le coussin moelleux et tira sur le drap pour le ramener sur ses épaules. Le sommeil se faisant toujours attendre après plus d'une demi-heure à lutter pour garder les yeux fermés, Balthazar soupira de frustration.

Son foutu périple à travers monts et vallées l'avait habitué à dormir à la dur. Le confort du lit lui semblait étranger et le demi-diable aurait pu hurler. Lui qui s'était réjoui toute la journée, il n'arrivait pas à dormir ! Peu importe ce qu'il essayait, il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux ! Le mage n'était que trop au courant des minutes puis des heures qui s'écoulaient alors qu'il cherchait en vain à s'endormir. L'idée folle de s'installer sur le sol lui traversa même l'esprit. Passablement énervé, il se tourna à nouveau, sur le côté cette fois, et cala un coussin entre ses bras, reposant son menton sur le haut de celui-ci. Il se figea finalement, les battements fous de son cœur reprenant peu à peu un rythme normal. Recroquevillé ainsi dans son lit, il sentit le sommeil commencer à s'emparer de lui et souffla le soulagement.

\- Bob !

Le demi-diable ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'inquisition et se redressa en pestant bruyamment. Ses poings se refermèrent autour du coussin qu'il serrait contre son torse et il fusilla du regard l'origine du bruit, une étincelle meurtrière brillant au fond de ses yeux. Théo se trouvait debout au pied de son lit. Balthazar était si furieux d'avoir été réveillé alors qu'il venait de trouver le sommeil, qu'il en oublia de se demander comment le paladin avait bien pu faire pour rentrer dans sa chambre alors qu'il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir fermé la porte à clé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!, S'exclama, ou plus couina, le mage.  
\- J'ai froid.

La réponse par défaut de Théo à de nombreuses questions ces derniers temps. Le ton détaché employé par le paladin acheva d'énerver Balthazar qui leva les bras en l'air.

\- T'es sérieux là ? On est dans une auberge ! Y'a un feu dans la cheminée ! Un foutu toit au-dessus de ta tête !  
\- J'ai quand même froid. Répondit Théo.  
\- Va demander d'autres draps au gérant, je sais pas moi !, Répliqua vivement le mage en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Le paladin secoua la tête.

\- J'ai pas de quoi payer un supplément.  
\- Demande à Grunlek !, Grogna le mage en se frottant les yeux.  
\- C'est un nain, il est radin.

Balthazar soupira longuement.

\- C'est raciste, ça.  
\- Excuse-moi de ne pas être politiquement correct alors que je me gèle les boules, Répliqua sèchement son invité forcé.  
\- Et pourquoi t'irais pas faire chier Shin, pour changer ?!, S'exclama le demi-diable dont la patience atteignait ses limites.  
\- Il contrôle la glace, t'as vraiment des solutions à la con !

Le mage roula des yeux. L'inquisiteur était plus borné que le pire des mulets et ils le savaient tous les deux. La seule raison pour laquelle Balthazar n'avait pas encore attrapé Théo par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui était justement cette pulsion traitresse qu'il ressentait. Il aurait tous les droits d'envoyer balader le paladin, ce serait même bien plus logique que de s'empresser de lui offrir une place dans son lit spacieux si durement gagné. Le mage n'était pas complètement idiot, il sentait bien qu'il s'attachait plus que prévu à son ami. La présence tout juste supportable de Théo lui était devenue indispensable et cela lui faisait plus peur encore que le plus grand des magisters. Quoi qu'il fasse, la vie avait le don de rendre son existence plus compliquée que nécessaire. Cela avait commencé par sa naissance, ce n'était que suite logique que cela continue.

\- Viens là, alors. Soupira le mage.

Théo se glissa entre les draps et se coula contre Balthazar qui frissonna. La peau du paladin était agréablement chaude au toucher pour une fois, bien loin de sa température habituelle. Le demi-diable sourit en passant une main par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme. Il n'était donc pas le seul à regretter l'absence de son compagnon. Décidant d'être magnanime et de ne pas relever le mensonge cuisant de Théo, il se contenta de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Tu m'en dois une.  
\- Je te dois rien du tout. Marmonna le paladin aussi sec.

Balthazar sourit et ferma les yeux.

Malgré les quelques heures de perdue, il se sentait pleinement reposé au petit matin, lorsqu'il cligna paresseusement des paupières. Les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient timidement la chambre. Le mage bailla paresseusement avant d'étirer son bras qui n'était pas actuellement coincé sous la tête de Théo. Il écarquilla les paupières en remarquant que le paladin qui lui tournait normalement le dos était couché vers lui. Les quelques rayons de soleil dans lesquels baignait la pièce lui permettait de mieux observer le visage de l'homme, étrangement serein et paisible. Dans son sommeil, l'aura meurtrier qui l'entourait en permanence disparaissait totalement, lui rendant les années qu'il perdait sous son armure. Il avait l'air bien plus jeune, mais pas vulnérable pour autant. Une force tranquille qui se déchainait dès le réveil de son propriétaire.

Balthazar devait bien l'avouer, le paladin avait du charme, accentué par l'autorité naturelle qu'il dégageait. Le mage était certain que si Théo ne remballait pas directement toute personne lui adressant la parole, il aurait un succès fou. Malheureusement pour les rares prétendants et prétendantes assez courageux pour ne pas jeter l'éponge sous le regard de glace du paladin, l'homme était presque naïf quand il était question de romance.

Si le mage avait une fois été jaloux de l'attention portée au paladin, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Les tentatives de rapprochement des uns et des autres ne manquaient pas de le faire sourire et il s'amusait à chaque fois grandement de l'expression qui se peignait sur le visage de Théo quand il réalisait enfin les intentions à son égard. La satisfaction qu'il éprouvait à voir le paladin rejeter quiconque cherchait à le conquérir était infinie.

En parlant de Théo, il s'éveillait lui aussi. Il se passa une main sur son visage avant de lever les yeux vers le pyromage.

\- Bien dormi ?

La question étonna Balthazar. En général Théo se contentait d'un simple « Bonjour. » lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur. Pris de court, il réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Il repensa à son début de soirée pénible, à son avant-bras, comprimé toute la soirée sous le poids de la tête de son compagnon, au fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir de s'étendre de tout son long dans un lit qu'il avait payé une petite fortune, tout ça parce que Théo prenait pour acquis le fait qu'il finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le demi-diable s'assit, suivi par Théo qui avait l'air d'attendre sa réponse.

\- Très bien.

Balthazar sourit de toutes ses dents. Il ne s'étonna qu'à moitié de remarquer que c'était effectivement le cas; s'il avait été honnête, il aurait même ajouté que c'était grâce au paladin. Mais Théo avait un égo déjà assez sur-développé comme ça, il n'allait pas volontairement en rajouter une couche.

Visiblement satisfait, l'homme hocha la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés pour leur donner un semblant de coupe. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les cheveux du paladin avaient tendance à se dresser en épis au-dessus de sa tête et refusaient d'épouser la forme de son crâne plus longtemps. Théo pesta en continuant de dompter comme faire se peut ses mèches récalcitrantes.

Balthazar, de son côté, observait la scène en silence. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et pour cause : la pensée furtive qu'il ne serait pas contre se réveiller chaque matin de cette manière lui effleura l'esprit. Balthazar avait envie de rire. Lui qui disait Théo naïf, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que chaque jour qui passait, ses sentiments pour le paladin évoluaient. De la simple tolérance, il avait forgé une amitié dans laquelle l'affection prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Est-ce de l'amour qu'il ressentait, par exemple, en regardant Théo combattre, plutôt qu'un sentiment de fierté de voir son ami prouver sa valeur à ceux qui étaient trop stupides pour la remarquer ?

Théo fit mine de se lever, prenant appui sur le matelas, et le mage l'attrapa par le bras instinctivement. Devant l'air interrogateur de Théo, il sourit derechef. Plutôt que de céder à la panique, il se sentait le cœur gros : il était donc bien capable d'aimer.

\- Au fait, Théo.

Le paladin entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui répondre. Agissant impulsivement, le mage se pencha sur le paladin et lui vola un baiser, posant ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme hagard. Le baiser ne pouvait être qualifié que de papillon, terminé avant d'avoir réellement commencé. Il s'était attendu à le regretter aussitôt et à être repoussé au loin par Théo, certainement pas à ce que le paladin se laisse faire sans protester. L'air absolument choqué de l'homme le fit glousser et le demi-diable s'autorisa un clin d'œil malicieux. Il se redressa en ricanant et attrapa ses affaires pour se préparer à la journée qui l'attendait.

\- Que ?, Articula finalement Théo.

Balthazar se retourna vers le paladin alors qu'il enfilait sa tunique.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu me revaudrais ça ! On est quittes maintenant.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit les joues de l'homme rougir d'embarras. Le demi-diable tapota son index contre sa joue et continua, malicieusement.

\- Eh. Si tu continues à chauffer comme ça, tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de moi !

Ravi de sa pique, il rit à gorge déployée et ne s'arrêta pas malgré le coussin qui atterrit contre son dos et le fit trébucher de quelques pas en avant.

\- Va te faire foutre, Bob !  
\- On n'a pas le temps maintenant, plus tard peut-être !, Répondit le mage.

Un cri étranglé et indigné lui répondit. Balthazar savait qu'il était en train de pousser sa chance, mais il se retourna quand même avec un sourire pour faire face à Théo. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite en voyant que l'homme avait attrapé son fidèle bouclier qu'il avait apparemment apporté avec lui la nuit dernière. Le paladin se hâta de lancer l'objet dans la direction de Balthazar qui laissa échapper un cri et leva les bras devant son visage. L'artéfact rebondit contre le mur à côté de lui et retourna avec vengeance dans la direction de son lanceur, tel un boomerang disproportionné. Le bouclier s'écrasa contre le visage de Théo qui jura.

\- Putain ! Ça fait mal cette connerie !, Cracha-t-il de douleur.

Balthazar croisa les bras devant lui, le menton haut. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade, mais cette fois plus sous l'effet de la peur que du bonheur. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu l'as bien mérité. Dit-il simplement.

Théo marmonnait ce qui semblait être une faible protestation en se frottant la tête. La résolution du mage à camper sur ses positions fondit comme neige au soleil devant les geignements du paladin. Réceptionner un tel objet dans le visage était tout sauf agréable, d'autant que les coups de bouclier de Théo étaient à craindre. Balthazar rejoignit le paladin au bord du lit et s'assit à côté de lui. Théo, occupé à maugréer, ne le remarqua pas tout de suite.

\- Ahlala, faut que je fasse tout moi-même par ici ?, Se plaignit le mage, Tu te rappelles que t'es un paladin au moins, ou bien ?

Le paladin releva les yeux vers lui et à la vue des larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux, le pyromage se sentait investit d'une mission divine. Il attrapa les mains de Théo qui le regardait faire sans un mot et lui sourit tranquillement. Il se sentait presque pousser des ailes alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Au pire, il rejetterait la faute de ce qui allait suivre sur son démon ou sur le traumatisme crânien que Théo risquait fort d'avoir s'il ne se soignait pas bientôt. Écartant les quelques mèches qui recouvraient la bosse qui se formait au milieu de son front, Balthazar embrassa avec délicatesse l'endroit meurtri. Il reporta son attention sur Théo qui ne pipait mot.

\- Bisous magique !, S'exclama joyeusement le pyromage.

Les joues du paladin se colorèrent à nouveau, ce qui fit rire le demi-diable. Théo fronça les sourcils et attrape le visage du mage d'une main. Il se rapprocha brusquement de Balthazar qui s'effraya et tourna la tête en cherchant à se dégager de la clé de cou que le paladin était sûr de préparer. Contrarié dans ses plans, Théo posa ses lèvres dans le coin de l'œil du pyromage qui se figea. Ses yeux, agrandis par la surprise, se fixèrent dans ceux de Théo, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils passèrent quelques instants à se regarder en chien de faïence, avant que l'euphorie et l'absurdité de la situation n'eut raison du mage. Balthazar éclata de rire.

\- D'abord ton bouclier, maintenant ça..., Parvint-il à articuler entre deux hoquets, Tu vises vraiment comme un manche, mon gars !

Un rare sourire fleurit sur le visage de Théo. Il secoua la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule du mage.

\- Ta gueule Bob.

Sans plus de cérémonies, le paladin approcha le visage de Balthazar du sien et l'embrassa avec force, réduisant effectivement au silence le demi-diable. Balthazar sourit de plus belle en se coulant dans l'étreinte. Son démon hurlait à la trahison, à l'hérésie, ce qui l'amusait grandement. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux d'avoir décidé d'apprendre à garder sous contrôle sa nature démoniaque qu'aujourd'hui. Passant ses mains derrière la nuque de Théo, il approfondit leur baiser.

* * *

Bien plus tard, lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Grunlek et Shinddha dans la salle commune de l'auberge, les deux amants furent accueillis par des mines contrariées. Grunlek fut le premier à prendre la parole. L'air sévère, il pointait un index accusateur en direction des nouveaux venus.

\- La prochaine fois vous prendrez une seule chambre, ça nous fera économiser de l'argent. Sérieusement, on roule pas sur l'or vous savez !

Balthazar tourna la tête vers Théo, attendant sa réponse. Il eut un sourire en coin lorsque le paladin hocha simplement la tête. Grunlek pour sa part semblait satisfait et les invita à prendre place à côté de lui afin de faire le tri dans les contrats proposés dans ce coin de la ville et de sélectionner les plus intéressants. Shinddha avait les bras croisés sur la table et fusillait du regard le Nain assis en face de lui, refusant de participer à la conversation. Ce n'était pas inhabituel en soi que le demi-élémentaire se perde dans ses pensées et oublie de prendre part à la conversation. Là en revanche, il semblait en vouloir à Grunlek.

Ils ne les connaissaient peut-être que depuis quelques mois, mais d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne ces deux-là étaient toujours en très bon terme. Le mage se pencha vers Grunlek et murmura discrètement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Il n'avait peut-être pas été assez discret, car avant que le Nain puisse répondre, Shinddha leva les bras au ciel.

\- Ce que j'ai ? Je vais vous dire ce que j'ai !, Tempêta le demi-élémentaire si posé d'habitude, Je vois pas pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois me charger de voir si tout le monde est bien réveillé !  
\- Shin, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé !, Soupira Grunlek qui avait l'air d'avoir répété cette phrase pour la dixième fois ce matin, Je pouvais pas savoir qu'ils...  
\- Ouais bah ne comptez plus sur moi pour venir vous réveiller le matin ! C'est fini !, Trancha-t-il, A partir de maintenant vous vous débrouillez seuls !

Shinddha croisa les bras sur son torse. Grunlek lui lança un énième regard désolé avant d'afficher un air penaud en voyant l'horreur qui se peignait sur le visage de Théo qui vira presque aussi rouge que la robe de son compagnon. Balthazar quant à lui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la scène, récoltant le double regard meurtrier de Shinddha et de Théo.

* * *

 _J'ai commencé cette histoire avec un Fluff pure et dure en tête, mais apparemment je peux pas écrire sur la vie de Balthazar sans une pseudo dose de angst, d'où ce début de fic. Genre toute la partie « rencontre de Théo » ? C'était même pas censé arriver à la base. Et la suite n'était pas prévue comme ça non plus m'enfin bon. Et avec ça j'ai pas encore trouvé un headcanon de rencontre qui me convient. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce one-shot (en vrai je crève de chaud depuis deux jours, c'est tellement pas la saison pour cette histoire ! Promis en Décembre je vous fais l'épisode spécial maillots de bain, beach-volley et maillots moulant en prime). On se retrouve bientôt pour toujours plus de Thelthazar ! (Je suis sérieuse, j'ai un gros problème avec ce couple les gens, il me consume de l'intérieur, help. HELP.)_


End file.
